youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
IMYVMVKXIRRXANKTM4
(0:05.2) I am just a poor boy though my story's seldom told (0:10.1) I have squandered my resistance (0:13.1) for a pocketful of mumbles, such are promises (0:17.9) (0:18.6) All lies and jest, still a man hears what he wants to hear And disregards the rest, (0:26.0) hmmmm (0:34.6) When I left my home and my family, (0:37.9) I was no more than a boy (0:40.5) In the company of strangers (0:43.5) In the quiet of the railway station, (0:46.2) runnin' scared, (0:48.8) laying low Seeking out the poorer quarters, where the ragged people go (0:56.0) Looking for the places only they would know (1:00.8) Lie la lie, (1:03.1) lie la lie la lie la lie Lie la lie, (1:08.2) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (1:14.5) (1:16.2) Asking only workman's wages, I come lookin' for a job But I get no offers (1:24.5) Just a come-on from the whores on 7th Avenue (1:30.2) I do declare, there were times when I was so lonesome I took some comfort there, lalalalalalala (1:41.1) Now the years are rolling by me They are rockin' evenly I am older than I once was And younger than I'll be; that's not unusual Nor is it strange After changes upon changes We are more or less the same After changes we are more or less the same (2:10.1) Lie la lie, (2:12.5) lie la lie la lie la lie (2:15.3) Lie la lie, (2:16.8) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (2:22.7) (2:25.3) And I'm laying out my winter clothes and wishing I was gone (2:30.7) Goin' home (2:33.0) Where the New York City winters aren't bleedin' me, (2:38.2) leadin' me Goin' home (2:46.0) (2:51.8) In the clearing stands a boxer, and a fighter by his trade And he carries the reminders (3:00.2) Of every glove that laid him down or cut him 'Til he cried out (3:05.4) in his anger and his shame (3:07.8) "I am leaving, I am leaving", (3:10.3) but the fighter still remains, hmm (3:15.6) (3:17.6) Lie la lie, (3:19.5) (3:20.3) lie la lie la lie la lie (3:23.1) Lie la lie, (3:24.6) (3:25.3) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (3:30.4) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (3:34.9) (3:35.6) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (3:40.1) (3:41.1) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (3:45.0) (3:46.1) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (3:50.4) (3:51.1) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (3:55.2) (3:56.1) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (4:00.4) (4:01.2) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (4:05.1) (4:05.8) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (4:10.4) (4:11.0) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (4:15.3) (4:16.0) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (4:20.5) (4:21.5) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (4:25.3) (4:26.5) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (4:30.7) (4:31.7) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (4:35.6) (4:36.5) lie la lie la lie la lie, la la lie la lie (4:42.2)